Chicken chasers
by ClaireScott
Summary: In the summer of 1909 Arthur helps a girl of the neighborhood chasing a chicken. Years after the war, they meet again. Arthur x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**August 1909, Birmingham**

"Oh no, Arthur, look! Herb is running into the old manufacture!" Agnes panted and cursed silently.

"That's good. The beast is trapped now," Arthur answered and sped up, reaching the old side entrance seconds before her.

Chasing father's chicken on the run all through Small Heath had always been Agnes' job, and on this day she'd help by Arthur Shelby, the eldest of the Shelby brothers. Agnes had bumped into him just minutes ago, seconds after Herb bumped against his lower leg.

"I hate it here," she whispered, entering the old manufacture. "It feels haunted."

"It isn't." Arthur answered and closed the door behind him.

The light was dim, the windows broken, and no Herb in sight.

"Where is this crazy cock, where would I hide if I was a stupid boiling hen on the run?" Arthur whispered and continued louder: "Putt, putt, putt, come on, Herb, come to daddy!"

"Maybe he's gone," Agnes whispered and in this moment a low cackle was to be heard.

"Nope." Arthur shook his head and took a few steps to the left, before he stopped: "Did you hear that?"

"No. What?" She whispered.

"There are people outside. Maybe the coppers. Come ...," he whispered and grabbed her hand, leading her to a small door on the left.

A wall closet, as it turned out.

"Fuck," he whispered and closed the door behind him.

The side entrance door opened with a jar.

"You sure it isn't haunted?" A female voice said and a male one answered: "I'm sure. Come here, baby."

For a few minutes it was pretty silent, then she heard low moans. She took a deep breath, smelling dust and Arthur, and whispered: "Maybe we should go. They aren't the coppers, aren't they?"

"We're gonna wait here. Think of your reputation, Agnes." He whispered at her ear and she nodded.

Whoever the couple out there was, they could tell everyone that she was a whore, giving herself to Arthur Shelby. She didn't exactly know what this could mean and include, but she'd heard her father casting aspersions about girls in the neighborhood, who messed around with boys. Agnes bit on her lip and closed her eyes, listened to the unfamiliar noises coming from the couple.

"Oh, Jimmy, there's a cock!" The girl said breathlessly and he answered chuckling: "There he is, right. Fat and hard and ready to ..."

"Jimmy! An actual cock! There, behind you!" She giggled and Agnes noticed that Arthur suppressed a laugh too.

"Oh. Alright. Looks like Herb. Agnes' Herb, you know?"

"Agnes? Watery Lane Agnes?"

"Right. But to be honest, babe, I'm much more interested in my own cock and a certain pussy. Lift your skirts and turn around, honey."

"Oh, holy mother of god," Arthur whispered and sighed.

A deep grunt and a much higher moan reached Agnes' ears and she started to feel very uncomfortable.

The following silence lasted not a whole minute, then the woman started to scream. Little cries, strange noises, grunting, and every now and then a high pitched scream.

"Arthur?" She whispered and felt that he came nearer.

"Aye?"

"Maybe ... maybe we should risk my reputation and help her. She's in pain, don't you think?"

"No. She isn't in pain, Aggy. He pleasures her and he's doing pretty good, I guess. Have you never heard your parents fucking?"

Agnes held her breath for a moment and thought about an answer: "No. My mother died when I was three years old. Father is alone since then."

"Right, I didn't think about it. He wouldn't bring a whore in his home."

"I don't think that my father is visiting a whore and ..." Agnes stopped, thinking of the Friday evenings when her father came home very late, sometimes smelling like he'd used a woman's perfume. She'd always wondered what whores do and what exactly the secret activities between men and women were. No one talked about, and if someone talked, it was always in a whisper and very ... vaguely. Now she had the chance to satisfy her curiosity. She cleared her throat and said under her breath: "I know it's wrong and ... rude, but ... do you think we could have a look? To make sure she's alright?" She whispered and Arthur chuckled lowly: "Sure."

He opened the door slowly and the first thing Agnes saw was Herb, standing in front of the closet. Then her eyes searched for the couple and found them just six or seven steps ahead of the closet. The woman was bent over an old bench, and Jimmy – James Coleman, holy mother of god! – took her from behind.

"Oh, my god!" Agnes whispered and looked away. "That looks ... horrible."

"But it feels good," Arthur answered.

"Did you ...?"

"Of course. I'm 22, Aggy. I did this a hundred times and I love it."

"But you're not married, you're not even engaged!"

"Aye."

Agnes noticed Arthur's grin before he carefully closed the door and the darkness surrounded them again.

"In a few years, Aggy," he whispered, "when you're as old as I am now, you'll understand it much better. And with the right man, you're gonna love it too."

* * *

 **July 1920, Birmingham**

"Agnes?" A deep voice said. "Aggy, the chicken chaser of Watery Lane?"

Agnes turned around and faced Arthur Shelby. Within the blink of an eye her brain brought up the embarrassing afternoon in the old manufacture when they watched James Coleman fucking Janet Abramson.

"Good evening, Arthur," she greeted, and gave him a forced smile.

She wished the ground to swallow her up. Back then she'd been 15 years old and completely stupid in all things men and women. Now she was 26. And nothing had changed.

"Long time no see," Arthur said and added with a grin: "How's Herb?"

"He was our special guest at the Christmas table back in 1910."

Arthur chuckled and asked: "Poor Herb. What are you doing these days?"

"I'm working at St. Albert's. I'm on my way to work. It's my last nightshift for this month."

"You're a nurse?" He asked and she nodded: "Two months in the war my father had a massive stroke. I attended him until his death in February 16. After his death I went to London and became a trained nurse at the Royal College of Nursing. And since last year I'm a registered nurse. How are you, Arthur? I was glad to hear that you and Tommy and John came back from the war."

"I'm fine, thank you. We're all fine. So, uhm, Aggy, are you married or engaged or something?"

"No. I'm not. I've got ... no time left for ... for all the romantic things."

Arthur nodded slowly and said: "Back in the war, in the nights I couldn't find sleep, I often thought of the afternoon we chased Herb."

Agnes chuckled and shook her head: "That was a really long time ago."

"Yes. But it was peaceful. And it was a lot of fun."

Agnes noticed the pain in his facial expression, the sadness and the craving for some peace. She knew this mien, she'd seen it so very often in the faces of all the soldiers she'd met.

"It was," she answered softly and gave him a smile, a true one this time.

"So, tomorrow, when you've got some free time ..."

"4 p. m. at the side entrance of the old manufacture. You good with that?"

"Will you bring a chicken we can chase through the halls?" He asked frowning.

"No," she answered under her breath and bowed her head, watching her shoes like there was nothing more interesting to see. "Maybe this time we could stay on the other side of the door ..."

"Jimmy and Janet?" Arthur asked and lifted his eyebrows.

Agnes nodded and swallowed hard, her eyes closed. She felt the blushing and asked herself if she was totally nuts.

"Bloody hell, no! That's not the Aggy I know," Arthur said. "The Aggy I know doesn't mess around in an old manufacture."

"The times are changing, aren't they?" She grinded out, without being able to look at him.

He nodded slowly and came nearer: "But for a first time a bed is always a good choice, fucking around in public isn't something for beginners. We'll meet at the manufacture, for old times' sake. Then we're going to have a beer in a pub and ..."

"Alright," Agnes said hastily, shame made her cheeks burn. "Just for old times' sake."

So, Arthur Shelby also joined the row of men who weren't interested in her and everything she'd got to give. Which included not only a virgin pussy but also a heart full of love. But neither her pussy nor her heart was of any interest for the men she'd met. She was so eager to give and just couldn't find a man who needed all the love and support she wanted to share. So she worked hours and hours and hours, three free days a month, giving all the unrequited love, all her patience and every hour of her time to her patients.

"I'm looking forward to it. Have a good night, Aggy."

She nodded and fled around the corner. What the hell did she think? A single tear rolled over her cheek, a second followed moments later. She'd offered herself to a random man she'd known years ago, just like a desperate, flat broke whore who needed her daily dose of morphine to cope with all the calamities of her life.

And what about tomorrow? Should she meet him at the old factory? Was she able to smile all the way through an excruciating evening full of embarrassing silence? Her brain presented her without being asked her own words: "Maybe ... maybe we should risk my reputation and help her. She's in pain, don't you think?"

She cringed. Most likely Arthur Shelby still laughed about her foolishness.

No. She wouldn't go to the old manufacture. She'd go to St. Albert's and work a few extra hours. Mr. Stevens, who'd lost both hands in a horrible accident at the sawmill had wished for a bath, but they hadn't had the time to bath him over the last few days. Tomorrow she'd run him a bath, wash his hair and scrub his back, gifting him her time. Charles Stevens knew nothing about her embarrassing past as a virginal Peeping Tom and her miserable presence. She could talk to him without feeling constantly ashamed.

Agnes nodded to herself, straightened her back and hurried to St. Albert's. Arthur Shelby was a man of the past and there he would stay. In a past that she hopefully would forget someday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Nurse Kendrick," Charles Stevens said and smiled a little bit, sad and forced, but he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stevens," Agnes answered and placed the shaving razor on the table, before she picked up a small mirror to show him the results.

She'd run him a bath, washed his hair and his body, shaved his beard and changed the bandages on his stumps.

"I have no idea how to ... to live with that," he whispered and looked down on the bandages. "I ... fucking hell, I ..."

Agnes cocked her head and lifted her brows, which made him bow his head and lift his stumps in an apologizing gesture.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Kendrick."

She nodded and went on with cleaning the washbowl and the shaving brush. A knock on the door made her turn around.

"Agnes? Are you ready? There's a visitor." The voice of Nurse Billings called from the other side of the door.

"We're ready, come in." She answered and lowered her voice a bit as she continued: "Who's gonna visit you, Mr. Stevens? You didn't tell me you're awaiting someone."

"I'm not awaiting anyone," he answered shrugging. "I'm an orphaned bachelor, Nurse Kendrick, and my siblings are unable to come on weekdays. Maybe it's someone from the sawmill or a friend from the pub."

The door opened and Agnes took a deep breath as Arthur Shelby entered the room.

"Good afternoon," he greeted and smiled.

"Arthur Shelby," Charles Stevens said frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a date with Nurse Kendrick, but she didn't turn up."

"Oh, I see ...," Charles answered and nodded with a sad look on his face, realizing that Arthur wasn't here for him.

"I'm ... I'm sorry," Agnes whispered blushing, somehow addressing both men, and wished the ground to swallow her up.

"You're forgiven, Aggy. She stood me up for you, Charles, so there's no need to make a face as long as a fiddle," Arthur grinned and continued: "I was a bit worried, so I went to her house to have a look after her. At the front door I met one of her neighbors and she told me that Nurse Kendrick had gone to work. So, here I am. How are you, Charles? I've heard of the accident and I ... was truly shocked. The head nurse told me that Nurse Kendrick was busy with running you a bath so I turned around and bought you two bottles of Stout and a bottle of Whiskey. Guess you could need a drink."

"Thank you, Arthur. You really shouldn't have ..." Charles answered and continued in a whisper: "I ... just need someone to ... to lift the bottle to my lips to have a beer. Or some fucking arsenic milk. If you've got a bottle of this, too."

"Mr. Stevens," Agnes said softly. "We'll find a way to ..."

"I need someone to hold my cock to have a piss, I need someone to wipe my ass, to feed me, bath me, groom me and to shave me. I'm gonna need a live-in nurse 24 hours a day, Nurse Kendrick. I'm 22 years old, can you tell me how I pay someone to wipe my ass for the next 50 years when I'm not able to work?" Charles Stevens blurted out and tears ran over his cheeks.

"You'll get prosthetics and ...," Agnes answered and petted over his shoulder.

"I can't afford prosthetics, Nurse Kendrick. I'm down and out."

"We'll help you, Charles. I'm gonna talk to Tommy, and we'll find you a job at the Shelby Company. Just let me pull a few strings and everything's going to be fine." Arthur said and placed the two bottles of Stout and the Whiskey on the bedside table. "Yesterday I spent the evening at the King James Pub and Ed O'Connor passed the hat for you, pal. The sawmill workers are collecting money for your prosthetics in every pub in Small Heath, Sparkbrook and Tyseley."

"Really?" Charles asked and lifted his head, wiped his cheeks dry with his lower arms.

"Aye."

"That's wonderful, isn't it? Thank you for bringing the news, Arthur," Agnes smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm waiting for you at the main entrance, Aggy." He gave her a smile and continued: "See you not later than the day after tomorrow, Charles. Keep your pecker up, aye?"

"Aye. Thank you, Arthur." Charles answered and nodded.

"See? Everything's going to be fine. Just as I told you since the day we've met," Agnes said, after Arthur closed the door behind him, planed her skirt and allowed herself a short look in the mirror to check on her hair.

"You look beautiful. No need to be nervous. He likes you, Nurse Kendrick," Charles said and added: "Go and have some fun. I'm good."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Mr. Stevens."

He nodded and waved her goodbye with his stumps.

* * *

Half an hour later she sat at a small table at The Huntsman's Inn and took the first sip of a glass of Pale Ale. Arthur had ordered a glass of Whiskey and seemed to enjoy her company.

"I need to say 'thank you' again, Arthur. Charles Stevens is ... so close to ... to try something very stupid. He needed some encouragement and I'm glad you provided it."

"Don't mention it," he answered and looked to the ceiling. "I knew a bunch of men committing suicide after suffering from an amputation. But Charles will be fine."

"I hope so, aye. And I'm sorry for ... standing you up."

"Why did you? The date had been your idea, Aggy."

"I know. I ... I was just embarrassed about what I've said. It was stupid and inappropriate."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head: "Like a bull at a gate. You've shocked me. I can't remember the last time I was so shocked by such a tempting offer that I said no."

"A tempting offer? That's what you think?"

"Sure. I'm not an expert for tempting offers, but I'm gonna try, alright?" He suggested and took a sip of the Whiskey.

She nodded with a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth: "Alright. Go on."

"We'll finish our drinks and I'll bring you home. There, I'll kiss you goodnight."

Agnes lowered her head and answered smiling: "That sounds very nice."

"Maybe you'll want to invite me inside, for a cup of tea."

"I could need a cup of tea, indeed."

"That's what I thought." Arthur grinned and Agnes took a deep breath: "I know who you are and what you do, Arthur Shelby. I've heard of your temper and your ways with women. I know that ... that I won't see you again after tonight, so ... there's no need for lying or false promises or sweet-talking."

"I'm gonna keep that in mind, Aggy." Arthur answered and emptied the glass of Whiskey.

* * *

On their way to Agnes' house they passed St. Andrew's Road and she pointed to the first house on the left: "That's Jimmy's childhood home."

"Aye. I remember."

"He was the first fallen soldier from Small Heath," Agnes said lowly and Arthur nodded. "Did you know that Janet Abramson is going to marry a former prisoner of war? A German men's tailor. His name is Hans. She'll be living in Cologne with him."

"Aye. You sound excited."

"I'm happy for her. She was deeply devastated as we learned about Jimmy's death." Agnes answered shrugging.

"Did you ... lose someone during the war? Except your father, of course."

"One of my cousins died in France. But if you talk about a man who'd owned my heart ... I've always been so busy with working and learning ... I've had a few dates back in London, but ... I guess I failed in piquing a deeper interest in me. I'm a pretty boring person. I guess most men don't like someone so shy and reserved like me. Especially when there are so many permissive and flighty women all around them."

"Nah," Arthur answered. "You're not boring, you never were. Men are greedy, notably we who served in the war. We know how fast our lives can be over or destroyed and we take everything what we're able to get. Our time is limited and there's no benefit in waiting for the next week, the next month or the next year. Life can be over by then."

"I see," she answered and gave him a smile. "Seize the day, right?"

"Aye," Arthur nodded and grabbed her arm, made her stop in the middle of the road.

"What ...?" She started and stopped when she was gently turned around and felt his lips on hers only a second after.

His mustache tickled over her skin and he kept the kiss slow and gentle. He held her face in his hands and bit softly in her lower lip.

"Agnes," he whispered. "Can we hurry up? Seize the day? I need you naked and spread out in a bed, right fucking now."

"Alright," she whispered and took a step back. "Come on. We'll take the shortcut through the backyards."

Arthur took her hand in his and nodded, before he started to walk, long steps, fast and determined. He was absolutely in a hurry and Agnes felt a little bit of fear. Should she tell him that she never had has intercourse? Did he ... oh no, oh god! Did he have a condom? If he was in such a hurry, would he hurt her? Would he be rough and fast? Fear spread through her body and she shivered, giving him a side glance. His facial features were hard, he looked determined and stern.

God, what a stupid chick she was. Picking Arthur Shelby of all men in Birmingham to deflower her was maybe the worst idea she'd ever had. And yet ... he wasn't a total stranger, but they also weren't close. He was experienced and he was close-lipped about the women in his life. She'd play along and he wouldn't notice that she was a virgin. That was the plan. And maybe, if she liked it, she would find new energy to date a few men and find one she liked enough to marry him. And if sex was as horrible as it looked back then, when Jimmy and Janet gave them an involuntarily presentation of an animalistic, hard and wild fuck, she could still swear off men.


	3. Chapter 3

The bedroom door closed with a low "click". Agnes took a deep breath and turned around, facing him. She watched him taking shoes, cap, jacket and the waistcoat off while she freed her hair from all the pins. Arthur came closer, reaching out for her hair, combing it with the fingers of his right hand. He closed his fist around a thick strand and pulled, making her look up to him. She moaned, felt her arousal starting to grow rapidly. She'd never thought about a man acting like this, but now it felt so right, so good.

The following kiss was as soft as his grip was strong and relentless. She tasted whiskey and tobacco on his tongue, and learned that she loved this taste. Her experiences in kissing like this were limited but she knew after a few seconds that Arthur Shelby was a great kisser, that she loved the way he kissed. The urge to feel his body grew with every second and she began to open the buttons on his shirt, without breaking the kiss for longer than a wink. She pulled the vest out of the waistband and touched his belly, felt the warm skin, the muscles and the thin line of hair leading from his bellybutton into his pants. Her hands slipped upwards and she touched his chest, her short nails scratching softly over his nipples. Arthur broke the kiss and got rid of shirt and vest before he pulled her closer again. She was able to smell him, to place a kiss on his collarbone and that she did, while petting over his back, exploring his features there.

Agnes knew a man's body, she'd touched a thousand male patients over the years, from head to toe, but she'd never touched a man in a sexual way. She'd also seen a few erections, she knew it was something men weren't able to control. Every time she'd pretended not to notice it, not only because the man concerned was often totally embarrassed that he got hard while she washed him, but also because she didn't know what to do or say when it happened. But right now, she was excited and greedy to see what Arthur got in his pants, so she started to unbuckle his belt, while spreading kisses over his neck, collarbones and shoulders. Arthur stood still, his eyes were closed, his right hand placed on the back of her head, keeping her near. Carefully, Agnes opened his trousers and slipped with her hand into his pants. She sighed when she touched the velvety skin over the hard spongy bodies.

'Corpus cavernosum penis,' she thought and instantly tried to push every anatomical related thought away.

This wasn't about an anatomy lesson. This was real and Arthur deserved her full attention. No flight, no running away. She wanted to be concentrated and focused, she didn't want to miss a single second. She caressed his penis down to the balls, carefully, not wanting to hurt him or to do something wrong. Agnes lifted her head and risked a look in his face. His mouth was slightly open, he breathed deeply and in his eyes she noticed hunger, lust and greed. Arthur moved, his hand joined hers and he closed her fist around his cock to guide her. Up and down, slowly, a little squeeze on the tip.

"Aye, like that," he whispered hoarsely and his eyes fell shut again.

His hand left hers and she went on with stroking his cock the way he'd shown her. A low moan slipped out, his breathing went deeper and faster, his head fell back.

"Stop," he rasped, grasping her wrist and pulling her hand out of his pants. "Your turn, Aggy. Strip and lay down."

Reluctantly Agnes started to unbutton her blouse, her gaze glued to his hands. Arthur Shelby wasn't an extraordinary tall man with hands like coal shovels. He'd slender, but strong hands, average sized. And even in comparison to these average sized hands her breasts looked so very small.

"Come here," he said and took the task of stripping her in his own hands.

Only seconds after his command Agnes stood naked in front of him. Slowly he lifted his hand, he waited a few seconds for a reaction, but as she kept her mouth shut, his hand closed around her left breast. The little she had didn't even fill his hand. He covered her breast completely and she felt shame. She'd seen a thousand times how the male patients reacted on Nurse Billings, who had very large breasts, so large some of the other nurses called them obscene. The men usually couldn't get their eyes of her as long as she was in the room. Nurse Billings had to drive to London to find fitting brassiere, while Agnes wasn't in any need of something like a brassiere. She didn't even own one single bra. There was just nothing to cover with such a piece of garment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Arthur furrowed his brows: "Sorry for what?"

"They're so small," she answered with a tortured smile.

"That's just how they are. They've grown this way, and that's not your fault, aye? I like it." Arthur answered and rubbed with his thumb over her nipple.

"Oh ...," she whispered, embracing the sparks in her belly he caused with his touch.

"Sensitive to the lightest touch. They're perfect, Aggy." Arthur bent down and closed his lips around her breast, sucked at the nipple until she panted.

"How about you laying down and spreading your legs so I can pay attention to this sweet pussy of yours without you collapsing on the floor, darling?" He asked and led her gently to the bed.

"Alright," she whispered and did as he asked.

Arthur placed his body close to hers, laying half on top of her. He watched her for a few seconds, while playing with her nipple, before leaning in for a kiss. His hand slipped between her legs and she spread them even more, made room for him. He caressed her labia and her inner thighs, working his way to her core ever so slowly. After what seemed to be a blissful eternity he touched her clitoris, flickered over it like a butterfly, making her moan loudly.

"There it is. Want me to make you feel good, Aggy?" He asked and bit softly in her earlobe.

She nodded eagerly, grinding a "Yes" out.

"I thought as much," Arthur chuckled and in the next minutes Agnes lived in a cloud of pure bliss.

She felt his free hand coming up to her mouth, silencing her, because she screamed so lusty and loud that she could never look in the faces of the neighbours, if he didn't silence her. But she didn't care. Arthur was there, holding her, pleasuring her and at the same time guarding her reputation, just like he'd guarded her 11 years ago in the wall closet.

It was so much better to have a man giving her pleasure than to do it all alone in the darkness of a lonely night. She has had a few orgasms before, but not one so strong and prolonged like the one's Arthur gave her.

Agnes was still panting, her eyes closed, when she heard Arthur getting rid of the rest of his clothes. She opened one eye and watched him searching the pockets of his trousers. He snorted impatiently when he found what he'd searched. Agnes lifted her head to have a better look and noted the routine he had in rolling a condom over his cock. He gave his cock a few lazy strokes and flashed a grin at her while doing it.

"Aye?" He asked and she nodded: "Please. I want you."

Arthur crawled over her and spread her legs wide, then lowered his upper body to lay skin on skin with her. Agnes kissed him and felt him lining his cock up. Slowly, so slowly, he slid into her, she felt her entrance stretching and moaned at the sensation. And then he stopped. Completely. For a few long seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me, Aggy?" He then asked at her ear, his hand petting over her flank.

"Tell you what?" She answered in a whisper and opened her eyes.

"That you're a virgin."

"I'm not a ..."

"Don't lie, Aggy. I can feel it. If you weren't a virgin I would be balls deep in by now. But there's a barrier."

"I ... I'm sorry. I thought you knew ... I told about my miserable dating experiences." Agnes whispered and swallowed hard to keep the tears where they were.

She didn't want to cry right now. It would make the whole situation even more embarrassing than it already was.

"And you picked me of all men in Birmingham to ... make you a woman?" Arthur asked and she nodded: "Please, I want to get over with it."

"Alright," Arthur answered lowly. "Try to relax. Take a deep breath. In and out."

She nodded and did was he demanded. Once more his hand came up to cover her mouth and she felt him withdrawing just to thrust back in again, with power and force this time. A little scream escaped her throat, more surprised than out of pain.

"That's it. You good?" He asked and kissed her gently after her eager nodding.

He went on kissing her while moving his hips slowly, rocking softly back and forth.

"Arthur ...," she whispered, "I want more, please."

"Nah ...," he smiled. "First time we're going slow. Don't want you to be sore. I wanna fuck you again later."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Aye. You need a man teaching everything you have to know. And the exam, sweetheart, will take place at the old manufacture. Because this is a place for master practitioners, not for beginners."

"So, this is going to be more than one night? I'm gonna see you again?" Agnes asked and placed her hand on his bum to press him deeper inside her.

"If you want. Do you?" He asked and followed her lead, pressing himself to the hilt into her.

"Yes," Agnes answered and laughed.


End file.
